


OCASO.... AL CAER LAS ULTIMAS SOMBRAS EN UN HORIZONTE CARMESÍ…

by Parnaso



Series: DEL CREPUSCULO AL AMANECER [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adultery, Broken Promises, Divorce, M/M, Marriage, Omegaverse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parnaso/pseuds/Parnaso
Summary: Muy tarde Jean Jacques Leroy se da cuenta de lo egoísta y estúpido que ha sido... ya no hay vuelta de hoja cuando se quiere recuperar a quien siempre estuvo a su lado, pero que dejo ir por sus equivocaciones.La historia es un Otayuri pero inicia como Pliroy, y está narrado desde el punto de vista de JJ. Es mi primer Omegaverse, y trata sobre traición, pérdidas y tardío arrepentimiento
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: DEL CREPUSCULO AL AMANECER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	OCASO.... AL CAER LAS ULTIMAS SOMBRAS EN UN HORIZONTE CARMESÍ…

**OCASO…**

**AL CAER LAS ULTIMAS SOMBRAS EN UN HORIZONTE CARMESÍ…**

Pasaban las 12 de la noche cuando finalmente llegué a mi hogar. No sé si todavía podía llamarlo de esa manera… es el lugar a donde llego casi todos los días a dormir… donde los domingos me encargo de bañar al perro y cuidar de la pecera. Donde todas las mañanas dejo un beso en la cabeza de mis cachorros mientras todavía duermen.

Donde la persona que juré amar para toda la vida se desdibuja día con día, perdiéndose entre la bruma de los recuerdos de nuestras promesas, las heridas de mi traición y el escudo de su indiferencia.

Soy el culpable… lo reconozco… falté a mi palabra y lo engañé del peor modo… lamentablemente, cuando quise recapacitar y recobrar lo que estaba dejando ir en mi estupidez, ya era muy tarde…

Isabella estaba embarazada…

Y a Yuri lo había perdido para siempre…

Soy un grandísimo cobarde, lo admito… llevo en esta relación secreta con Isabella casi dos años… y aunque estoy completamente seguro de que Yuri tenía sospechas de mi infidelidad, hoy finalmente pudo comprobarlo…

Yo en realidad no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta manera… desde que Isabella me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, supe de inmediato que no habría manera de que siguiera viviendo en mi casa y mantener la falsa idea de un matrimonio. Así que ideé un plan en mi mente para hablar con Yuri y definir nuestra situación… hace un año él mismo me planteó la posibilidad de romper el lazo y divorciarnos… por lo que ese sería el paso lógico a seguir… y de allí, mudarme a otro lugar…

Lo que nunca esperé es que, gracias a mis decisiones absurdas y a mi calentura con Isabella, mis finanzas se vieran tan comprometidas, que no pudiera optar por comprar un nuevo apartamento… por lo que dilaté la conversación con mi esposo hasta el último momento…

Por casi nueve meses para ser exactos… lo vuelvo a admitir y lo repito… soy un grandísimo cobarde… y a la vez un ser despreciable…

Lamentablemente todo tiene un tiempo límite y no hay nada que pueda ocultarse por siempre a la luz del sol… las mentiras tienen patas cortas y tarde o temprano te revientan en la cara, dejándote al descubierto y desfigurado…

¡Maldición… por qué de todas las clínicas para omegas en la ciudad, Katsuki tenía que ir a la misma donde Isabella atendía su embarazo!… ¡Por qué justo tenía que toparme de frente con el esposo de mi insoportable cuñado, precisamente el día que llevaba a mi amante a su cita de control…! ¡Maldita sea, Isabella ya casi explota de lo redonda que está! No hay manera de negar lo innegable… de evitar lo inevitable…

Giro la llave de la puerta y entro finalmente a la casa… la lámpara de la sala de estar se encuentra encendida, señal ineludible de que Yuri está despierto… y que me espera.

Con pasos pesados me dirijo hacia ese lugar. Tal y como lo imaginé, Yuri está recostado sobre unos almohadones con las piernas extendidas sobre el sofá. El televisor pasa las imágenes de una famosa serie de Netflix. Sobre la mesa hay una tasa de chocolate aún humeante y unas galletas danesas, las favoritas de mi esposo.

Yuri baja el volumen del televisor y se sienta apropiadamente, para luego fijar su mirada en mí. Sus ojos verdes, antaño cálidos y dulces, ahora lucen fríos y calculadores… ya no reflejan ese cariño ni la alegría con la que antes me miraban… ya ni siquiera encuentro la tristeza ni la decepción que mostraban hasta hace algunos meses… ahora están vacíos, totalmente ajenos a cualquier otra emoción o sentimiento hacia mí que no sea la absoluta indiferencia.

Yo provoqué eso… yo me dediqué día con día a asesinar todo indicio de amor y afecto en el alma de mi esposo…

Él se levanta y se dirige hasta la chimenea para atizarla y tratar de menguar un poco el frío en la habitación. Lleva un conjunto de pijama de seda azul rey, que hace un perfecto contraste con su piel de nácar. Lastimosamente hace ya tiempo perdí el privilegio de rozar esa hermosa piel… ni siquiera en sueños puedo hacerlo…

Lo veo mover algunos leños y agregar un par más, para luego erguirse y girar a verme. Se queda parado frente a la chimenea, los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y la gélida mirada fija en mí.

Y aunque estoy convencido de mi estupidez, me mantengo en mi posición de macho alfa todopoderoso… inmune a las críticas y siempre a la defensiva, dispuesto a seguir hiriendo, corrompiendo y envenenando lo que en algún momento fue mi faro de luz… mi anhelo más hermoso…

Así de podrida está mi alma… ¡Eres un gran imbécil… patético remedo de hombre… estoy tan decepcionado de ti, Jean Jacques Leroy…!

**– Pensé que llegarías más temprano, Jean–**

**– Yo llego a la hora que me da la gana, Yuri–**

Un destello de ira cruza por sus ojos antes de cerrarlos. Observo su pecho agitarse y sus manos crisparse. Un temblor sacude su quijada mientras muerde sus labios… sé que está furioso, pero se contiene… no grita, no insulta, no mueve un músculo… debería armarme un escándalo, pero no lo hace… solo se queda quieto, inhalando y exhalando con pausa, esperando tranquilizarse…

Le doy la espalda y camino hasta el bureau de la esquina, donde dejo mis llaves y la maleta con la laptop. Escucho un suspiro pesado, y después unos pasos que se acercan. Cuando finalmente volteo, Yuri está sentado nuevamente en el sofá con la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

**– Escucha, JJ… lo menos que quiero es discutir en este momento… tú y yo sabemos que tenemos que hablar–**

**– ¡Hablar sobre qué…!–**

Yuri se gira y clava su mirada verdeaqua en mí... son como dos dagas de piedra turquesa, filosas y mortales, que me traspasan sin piedad… y por supuesto que lo merezco.

**– ¿Es en serio, Jean Leroy? Después de lo de hoy, ¿todavía me preguntas eso? –**

**– No sé de qué demonios hablas, Yuri–**

**– De acuerdo, te refresco la memoria entonces…–** sus palabras salen en un siseo, apenas arrastradas entre dientes **–Hablemos de cómo hoy te topaste con Yuuri en un hospital en donde tú no trabajas… hablemos de cuánto tiempo esperabas mantener esta farsa… hablemos de cómo le vas a decir a los niños que tendrán un nuevo hermano o hermana… mejor aún, hablemos de tu amante, Isabella Lee Yang y de su muy avanzado embarazo–**

Mis ojos se abren de la impresión… ¿Cómo es posible que sepa su nombre?

Yuri sonríe con algo de sorna sin apartar sus ojos de mí

**– No se sorprenda tanto, Doctor Leroy… sé todo sobre esa mujer…su edad, fecha de nacimiento, número de seguro social, cómo la conociste, dónde y con quién vive… la carrera que estudió pero que no ha culminado y hasta el nombre de la obstetra para omegas hembra que la atiende… sé que actualmente está sin trabajo y que tú la mantienes, y es por eso por lo que tus deudas aumentaron y tienes el crédito restringido… y ya sabiendo todo esto, entiendo perfectamente cuál es la razón por la que aún no has acudido a tu padre a pedirle dinero –**

**– ¡Pero qué diablos…!–**

**– Créeme que no es información que haya pedido ni mucho menos que me importe… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de otros miembros de mi familia, que tal vez sí tenían algún interés en conocer todos esos datos… a mí lo que en verdad me interesa es saber cuáles son tus planes a partir de hoy–**

**– ¿Planes?... ¿Cuáles planes? –**

Yuri se remueve impaciente en el sofá y desvía su rostro hacia otro lado. Toma un sorbo de la taza de chocolate que debe estar ya fría, para después volver a mirarme.

**– Jean, vas a tener un cachorro con otra omega...–**

**– Es algo que podía pasar en cualquier momento–**

**– ¡Algo que podía pas...!…¡maldito hijo de p....arrggggh!–**

Veo cómo Yuri lleva dos de sus dedos al puente de su nariz mientras lanza una fuerte bocanada de aire. ¡No sé qué me pasa ni porqué estoy actuando así! Es como si quisiera herirlo, fastidiarlo, hacerlo rabiar… obligarlo a que sienta algo por mí, aunque solo sea odio y rencor…

Él vuelve a soltar otro hondo suspiro. Se levanta y camina hasta quedar frente a mí. ¡Cielos, se ve tan hermoso…! No ha cambiado nada en estos veinte años que tenemos de conocernos… desde que lo vi por primera vez cuando él tenía quince y yo diecinueve… ¡cómo pude ser tan imbécil!

**– Hablemos claro, Jean… llevas más de un año utilizando esta casa como si fuera un hotel… solo llegas a dormir las noches que te dejan venir a hacerlo, a encargarte de tus mascotas y buscar ropa limpia… pero estoy seguro de que entiendes que eso ya no va a ser posible, ¿cierto? –**

**– Esta también es mi casa, Yuri, y puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo que yo decida... es mi derecho–**

**– ¡No puedes ser tan cabrón!… ¡Tienes a otra omega embarazada estando todavía casado!… Porque te recuerdo que aún no nos hemos divorciado, Jean Jacques Leroy ¡yo sigo siendo tu esposo y continuamos enlazados! –**

**– ¡Sí, por desgracia todavía sigues siendo mi esposo y llevas mi marca! –**

Un jadeo entrecortado brota de sus labios… sus ojos brillan intensos… cristalizados… trémulos… Lo veo apretar la mandíbula y chocar los dientes sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Da dos pasos hacia atrás antes de girarse y caminar hasta el sofá donde lo encontré sentado cuando llegué. Toma el control para apagar el televisor que seguía encendido en silencio, recoge la taza y el plato con las galletas intactas y se dirige a la cocina.

Puedo escuchar el sonido del agua correr en el fregadero. Yuri debe estar lavando los trastes sucios. Yo por mi parte, me mantengo en el mismo sitio, sin moverme, estático al lado del bureau de la esquina.

Él reaparece a los pocos minutos y me mira apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos se mantienen brillantes, con una sombra rojiza alrededor de sus párpados, pero todavía impasibles y fieros. Varias emociones se arremolinan en esa mirada, todas las cuales me atraviesan hasta el alma… decepción, desconocimiento, determinación, desprecio…

¡Felicitaciones Leroy… finalmente lograste que los ojos de tu esposo mostraran algo más que indiferencia hacia ti!

**– Creí que podíamos tener una conversación como dos adultos normales, pero veo que será imposible… así que esto será lo que haremos, doctor Leroy…. Te doy dos semanas para que recojas todas tus porquerías y te mudes de esta casa… a dónde vas a ir, no es mi puto problema, debiste pensarlo mejor antes de enredarte con una omega culicaliente y descerebrada de 24 años… Yo me iré esos días con los niños y Mila a Florida a visitar a mis padres. A nuestro regreso, hablarás con Yannick y Yerik sobre las razones para irte… las verdaderas razones… Asumo que conoces quién es mi abogado, así que contactarás a Viktor para que, junto con el tuyo, coordinen los trámites del divorcio, manutención y custodia… ah, y para que lo sepas… todos los costos legales los asumirás tú.** –

Yuri se despega del marco de la puerta, y empieza a caminar hacia el pasillo que va a la recámara que ahora comparte con los niños. Da un par de pasos y se detiene para voltear a verme. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al ver su rostro sereno con una irónica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…

**– Una última cosa, Leroy… soy consciente de lo desgraciado que te debes sentir por estar enlazado a mí y que tengas que llamarme legalmente "esposo". Así que haznos un favor a todos y rompe el jodido lazo de una vez, esta misma noche si quieres, para que puedas correr a marcarla, como estoy seguro te mueres por hacer. En cuanto al divorcio, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que debemos hacerlo de la forma más rápida… sé que no hicimos declaración de bienes al casarnos, pero dadas las circunstancias comprenderás que no habrá juez en todo el maldito país que no me beneficie, cuando dentro de pocas semanas habrá una prueba viviente de tu infidelidad… así que, a menos que quieras comer mierda por lo que te quede de vida, no escuches los consejos de la zorra de tu noviecita que no pudo terminar su carrera de derecho, y acepta las condiciones que te proponga Viktor para tener un divorcio por mutuo acuerdo….–**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estoy en el despacho de mi abogado, esperando a que Nikiforov llegue para la negociación del divorcio. Hace una semana que salí de mi casa, para mudarme a la de mis padres con Isabella.

Explicarles lo sucedido fue una pesadilla. Mamá, como siempre consentidora y tratando de ser conciliadora, me apoyó como quien no tiene remedio. Mi padre, en cambio, se opuso rotundamente, llegando a insultarme y llamarme un inútil y poco hombre, que jamás mereció a un ser tan maravilloso como Yuri…

¡Como si yo no estuviera totalmente consciente de eso...!

Al final, aceptó mi permanencia en la casa junto a mi pareja, siempre y cuando viviera en el pequeño apartamento de huéspedes que está junto a la piscina, pues no tenía interés por el momento de mantener ningún tipo de relación con mi nueva omega.

Enfrentar la dolorosa despedida con mis hijos fue harina de otro costal. Dolorosa para mí… para ellos al parecer no fue de gran impacto, pues se mantuvieron muy serenos, y solo hicieron preguntas sobre cuando nacería su nuevo hermano o hermana, y si podrían conocerlo cuando nazca. Me dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a ver televisión.

Yannick y Yerik… mis cachorros ya tienen trece años, y no sé dónde se fue ese tiempo… siento que todo pasó muy rápido y que apenas los conozco… Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sido muy poco el tiempo que les he dedicado y que hemos compartido juntos… lo veo en sus actitudes conmigo… tan abiertos y espontáneos con su madre… tan callados y herméticos conmigo.

Ese día, mi último día en lo que fue mi hogar por casi catorce años, Yuri me acompañó hasta la puerta, me pidió las llaves de la casa y me entregó una carta.

**– Toma… es para ti… son las últimas palabras que te dedico, Jean Jacques Leroy… a partir de hoy, solo hablaremos lo justo y necesario y que esté relacionado con nuestros cachorros… si quieres puedes leerla, botarla, o hacer lo que te dé la gana… la escribí dirigida a ti, pero en realidad lo hice por mí… así que lo que hagas con ella, la verdad me importa un carajo–**

Luego de eso cerró la puerta… y salí de su vida para siempre.

¡Qué rayos le hice a mi familia! ¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota y causarles tanto daño!

Lo más estúpido de todo esto es que, a pesar de que rompí el lazo con Yuri, aún no he querido marcar a Isabella… algo en mi interior me lo impide, y uso de excusa su avanzado estado para tratar de dar largas a una situación que yo sé que, tarde o temprano, ocurrirá de todos modos.

Los toques en la puerta me distraen del hilo de mis pensamientos. Viktor Nikiforov hace su triunfal entrada. Su mirada despectiva me recorre de arriba abajo, como siempre me ha mirado desde que lo conozco… con desconfianza y odio… nunca me creyó lo suficientemente bueno para su hermano… supongo que, al final, el maldito tuvo la razón… siempre tuvo la razón…

Luego de casi asesinarme, los ojos de mi cuñado se posan en la mujer que está a mi lado. A pesar a estar a punto de dar a luz, Isabella se empecinó en acompañarme, supuestamente para darme apoyo y velar por "mis" intereses. Sin embargo, Viktor solo hace poner un pie dentro de la oficina, y mi novia queda babeada y jadeante como una perra cualquiera, olvidándose de que ahora es mi pareja y está preñada con mi cachorro… ¡pedazo de descarada!

Viktor sonríe de medio lado, con un deje de burla que me hace hervir la sangre, y se sienta a la mesa de reuniones donde nos encontrábamos los demás esperando, justo en el puesto frente al mío.

**– Buenos días, señores… me disculpo por los minutos de retraso, pero los elevadores estaban congestionados –**

**– Solo han sido un par de minutos, colega, no se preocupe. –**

**– Muchas gracias, Licenciado Giacometti. Si les parece, podemos empezar–**

**– ¿Su cliente no estará presente en esta primera reunión, Licenciado Nikiforov? –**

Viktor clava su vista en mí antes de girarse a ver a mi abogado. Es obvio que detesta mi presencia y que su objetivo es terminar lo antes posible.

**– No, abogado. El señor Plisetsky me entregó un poder para que lo represente en su ausencia–** su mirada se desvía momentáneamente hacia Isabella, quien suelta un chillido emocionado, para volver a dirigirse a Giacometti **– Y considerando el presente escenario, creo fue la mejor decisión. Si las circunstancias evolucionan de la manera prevista y en buena lid, estoy seguro de que esta será nuestra primera y única reunión en este caso –**

Mi abogado luce un poco abochornado y carraspea para aclarar la garganta antes de iniciar la junta. Viktor extiende dos sobres, uno hacia mi abogado y otro hacia mí, antes de empezar su argumentación.

**– Estoy aquí en representación de mi cliente Yuri Plisetsky en el proceso de divorcio y distribución de bienes en común con su actual esposo, el señor Jean Jacques Leroy. El sobre que les entregué incluye las condiciones con las cuales mi cliente acuerda llevar a cabo un divorcio por mutuo consentimiento–**

**– Comprendemos, abogado. Por favor, ¿nos puede hacer un resumen de cuáles son estas condiciones, si es tan amable?–**

**– Será un placer –** El infeliz deja salir una sonrisita socarrona que me encrespa los nervios… sé que está disfrutando esto... – **Para proceder con la demanda de divorcio, y consider** **ando que el matrimonio fue efectuado bajo la regulación de bienes mancomunados, mi cliente solicita lo siguiente: Uno… La contraparte debe renunciar a sus derechos como cónyuge sobre cualquier bien adquirido por mi cliente antes del contrato matrimonial, y que corresponden a los bienes recibidos en concepto de su herencia familiar. Dos… La contraparte accede a renunciar a sus derechos conyugales sobre las acciones y propiedad de la empresa Sweet Madness, de la cual mi cliente es socio mayoritario y director presidente. De igual forma, solicita que la contraparte dimita a su cargo dentro de la Junta Directiva de la mencionada sociedad, de manera inmediata e irrevocable, a partir del próximo lunes 1 de abril –**

Entiendo el por qué Yuri ha incluido la participación de Sweet Madness en sus peticiones… legalmente tengo derecho a ella… sin embargo nunca le quitaría su empresa… es el resultado de su esfuerzo de muchos años… fue gracias a Sweet Madness que yo pude terminar mi subespecialidad en ortopedia pediátrica, cuando me peleé con mi familia y me rehúse a aceptar su apoyo económico… fue gracias a su trabajo que generamos ingresos suficientes para mantener nuestro hogar en lo que yo lograba una plaza como residente en el Massachusetts General Hospital … fueron esos recursos los que nos ayudaron a permanecer a flote, mientras yo me dedicaba a invertir todos nuestros ahorros en lograr mi sueño de fundar la clínica de especialidades pediátricas junto a otros cuatro colegas…

¡Maldición… más que un malagradecido, he sido un grandísimo hijo de puta!

**– El apartamento ubicado en Blue Hills, y cuya hipoteca fue pagada por el señor Plisetsky, quedará a nombre de mi cliente–**

Isabella interrumpe la presentación de Viktor y se levanta dando un golpe imprevisto a la mesa. Antes de que inicie sus protestas de inconformidad, tiro de su mano y la obligo a sentarse, ante la fulminante mirada que le lanza mi abogado. Viktor solo sonríe de soslayo, y hace un ademán como solicitando permiso para poder continuar, a lo que Giacometti solo asiente con su cabeza.

**– Continuando con las solicitudes de mi cliente. El 75% de los fondos depositados en los bancos donde se mantienen actualmente las cuentas, tanto individuales como mancomunadas, deben ser traspasados a nombre único del señor Plisetsky–**

**– ¡Eso es el colmo! –** el grito exagerado de Isabella resonó en toda la oficina **–Esos fondos son producto del trabajo de JJ, no pueden despojarlo de sus derechos y deben ser distribuidos al 50%–**

**– Disculpe, señorita, pero usted no está autorizada para emitir opiniones en el proceso. No obstante, me permito aclararle que la mayor parte de los fondos depositados en esas cuentas bancarias fueron aportados por mi cliente; tenemos las pruebas que así lo avalan. Y aunque no fuera así, la actual situación le permitiría a mi cliente reclamar el 100% de esos fondos a lo cual, en un acto de suma gentileza, él no ha accedido–**

El licenciado Giacometti se remueve incómodo en su puesto y pide excusas a Viktor por la interrupción. Me giro a ver a Isabella sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar de furia. No sé si mi mirada fue lo bastante intimidante o el bebé le dio una patada, pero ella se recoge en su puesto y desvía la vista hacia otro lado, colocando sus manos sobre su prominente vientre.

Viktor continua su exposición. Un gesto pedante cruza su estúpido rostro… lo aborrezco…

**– Por su parte, mi cliente renuncia a sus derechos de propiedad conyugal sobre el terreno y la granja lechera que la contraparte adquirió en sociedad con los señores Alain Michel Leroy y Nathalie Marchette Leroy. Los considera como parte del patrimonio de la familia Leroy, a la que sus hijos también pertenecen–**

**– De acuerdo… Eso solo nos deja las acciones que mantiene el Doctor en la clínica Seven Heaven y la casa donde actualmente residen–**

**– En lo que respecta a las acciones de la clínica… el señor Plisetsky solicita que el porcentaje que le corresponde como esposo de uno de los socios, sea traspasado a nombre de los menores Yerik Nikolai Leroy-Plisetsky y Yannick Alain Leroy-Plisetsky, designando a mi persona como su representante legal en la Junta Directiva durante la minoría de edad de ambos jóvenes–**

El señor Plisetsky… el señor Plisetsky… detesto cada vez que el idiota de Viktor pronuncia ese nombre para referirse a Yuri… él es el señor Leroy-Plisetsky… todavía es el señor Leroy-Plisetsky… Aunque yo haya embarazado a otra omega y roto el lazo… aunque le haya dicho que era una desgracia que todavía lo fuera…

¡Qué imbécil y egoísta he sido…!

**– ¡Me opongo a que las acciones de la clínica queden a nombre de esos niños… mi bebé también tiene derecho a ellas! –**

La protesta sin sentido de Isabella me deja descolocado… ¿en serio esta mujer no piensa antes de hablar? ¿Cómo va a decir eso frente al abogado de mi esposo, del cual me estoy divorciando para poder estar con ella? Ya veo por qué no pudo pasar el examen de idoneidad del colegiado de Derecho…

Mi abogado la interrumpe, carraspeando un poco para llamar su atención. Se nota muy molesto, lo sé por la mirada iracunda que me acaba de enviar, como reconviniéndome por permitir que mi pareja me acompañara a esta reunión.

**– Señorita Yang, le pido por favor no emitir más comentarios. Las acciones a las que se refiere el Licenciado Nikiforov son a las que tiene derecho su cliente como cónyuge y que corresponden al 50% de la participación del doctor Leroy en la clínica. El otro 50% es de total propiedad del Doctor y de sus descendientes-**

**– ¡Pero JJ rompió el lazo… yo soy su omega ahora y le voy a dar un cachorro…Plisetsky no tiene el derecho de…! –**

**– ¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez, Isabella… Tú todavía no tienes mi marca y Yuri sigue siendo legalmente mi esposo, por lo que tiene derecho sobre el 50% de todos mis bienes! –**

**– Al 50% siempre y cuando se mantenga como un proceso de mutuo acuerdo… las leyes son claras en ese sentido. Si el panorama cambia y nos inclinamos por presentar un proceso de divorcio por lazo roto con causal agravante, el porcentaje puede variar considerablemente–**

El tono velado de burla y sarcasmo en las palabras de Viktor se sintieron como si un ácido corroyera mi piel. Sí, sé que yo tengo la culpa… sí, sé que yo la cagué… sí, sé que tengo que agradecerle a Yuri que, pese a todo, todavía quiera llevar la fiesta en paz y no busque aniquilarme ni dejarme en la ruina económica… aunque moralmente solo soy guiñapo…

Isabella me mira indignada y se levanta para luego sentarse en el sillón de dos puestos que está al fondo del salón. Suelto un gruñido frustrado… sé que me espera una retahíla de quejas aderezadas con lágrimas de rabia y gritos de inconformidad apenas nos subamos al auto… estoy tan aburrido de tanta mierda, que solo quiero salir de esta puta oficina para finalmente descender al quinto círculo del infierno que es actualmente mi vida…

**– Bien, terminemos con toda esta mierda de una jodida vez. Sólo queda la casa principal… qué es lo que quiere Yuri que hagamos con ella–**

**– ¡Doctor Leroy! –**

**– No se preocupe, Licenciado Giacometti, que estoy bastante familiarizado con las maneras de interactuar de su cliente. El señor Plisetsky…–** una sonrisa pérfida aparece en la cara del muy maldito, se ha dado cuenta lo que me choca esa forma de llamar a mi esposo **–solicita que la propiedad sea puesta a nombre de los menores Yerik y Yannick Leroy-Plisetsky, y que le permitan vivir en ella por un plazo de cinco años, hasta que los jóvenes antes mencionados se gradúen del colegio y empiecen su carrera universitaria. Una vez suceda esto, mi cliente accede a que la propiedad sea vendida y que el producto de la venta sea puesto en un fideicomiso a nombre de los referidos menores, y al que podrán acceder después de cumplir los 25 años–**

Me doy cuenta de que todo lo solicitado por Yuri es para proteger el patrimonio de nuestros cachorros… es obvio que ve una amenaza en el bebé que voy a tener con Isabella y quiere asegurar que el futuro de Yannick y Yerik no se vea afectado por la aparición de un nuevo heredero.

Suelto una bocanada de aire. Mi cabeza va a estallar y lo único que quiero es dormir… y no despertar jamás...

**– Doctor Leroy… leyendo el texto presentado por el abogado Nikiforov y dadas las condiciones actuales… creo que lo más conveniente es aceptar las demandas y proceder con un divorcio por mutuo acuerdo… de esta manera el proceso se acorta y la sentencia final saldría en dos meses cuando mucho…. Así usted podr…–**

**– De acuerdo, Licenciado Giacometti. Hagámoslo de esa manera… acepto todas las condiciones… lo único que pido es que me permitan visitar a mis cachorros y pasar tiempo con ellos–**

Viktor suelta un bufido con marcada ironía, mientras recoge sus pertenencias y las va guardando en su maletín. En dos zancadas ya estoy frente a él. Sus ojos vuelven a verme despectivos y estoy a punto de meterle un tremendo puñete en su bonita y perfecta cara… Me tiene realmente harto.

**– ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Nikiforov?!–**

**– ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?… ¡Vaya que eres estúpido, Leroy! –**

**– ¡Caballeros, por favor! –**

**– Ya dije que estoy de acuerdo con todo… acepto todas las condiciones de Yuri para este divorcio… lo único que pido a cambio es ver a mis hijos las veces que se me dé la jodida gana–**

Un extraño brillo aparece reflejado en la mirada incisiva de mi cuñado. Viktor toma el resto de sus cosas y cierra su maletín, para caminar con calma hacia dónde se encuentra mi abogado.

**– Licenciado Giacometti, por favor explíquele a su cliente que los procesos de Manutención y el de Guarda y Crianza, el cual incluye el régimen de visitas, son dos trámites independientes al del divorcio. Si gusta podemos agendar una cita para el próximo jueves y definir ambos casos. –**

**– No se preocupe, colega. Coordino con el doctor Leroy y le confirmo–**

**– Perfecto, quedo atento a su llamada. Le enviaré la factura con mis honorarios para que se la entregue a su cliente–**

Entonces Viktor voltea hacia mí. Siento que de su aura se desprende una mezcla de furia, asco y deseos de venganza… y yo soy el blanco de todos esos "buenos sentimientos".

**– Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir, Jean Jacques Leroy… tú no te mereces ni te mereciste nunca a mi hermano… lastimosamente lo dejaste embarazado y tuvo que casarse contigo… a pesar de todo, él se dedicó a ti y al hogar que formó contigo, a quererte y apoyarte en todas tus egoístas ambiciones. Gracias a Dios llegó a un punto en el que ya no pudo perdonarte… Él sabe que esta no es la primera vez que te enredas con otro omega… el nombre de Michele Crispino y el acoso que le montó a mi hermano hace algunos años es ampliamente conocido por todos nosotros… lo que nunca esperó es que pusieras en riesgo la estabilidad de tus cachorros y te dejaras arrastrar de esta manera… Yo en cambio, no estoy para nada sorprendido… siempre supe que no eras más que una escoria… Y si por mi fuera, te hundiría hasta el fondo en el estiércol en el que mereces vivir. Pero respeto su decisión de no querer armar un gran escándalo de todo esto. Solo te advierto una cosa… en donde intentes retractarte de lo acordado, o las sucias manos de tu mujercita quieran meterse en donde no le corresponda, o vuelvas a lastimar a mi hermano o a mis sobrinos… te juro que no me detendré hasta destruirte, Leroy… –**

**–¿Eso es una amenaza, Viktor Nikiforov?–**

**– No, Jean Leroy… es una promesa…–**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hace un año, nueve meses y veinticuatro días que salí del que fue mi hogar con Yuri por casi catorce años. Hace un año, nueve meses y trece días que nació mi tercer hijo, Jan Jacob Leroy… Hace un año, siete meses y dieciocho días que salió mi sentencia de divorcio. Hace un año, cinco meses y veintinueve días que los gemelos me pidieron que me llevara al perro de la casa, pues al final era mi perro y así no tendría que ir todos los domingos a bañarlo. Hace un año cinco meses y tres días que también me pidieron que me llevara la pecera, pues ya no tenía casi peces y ocupaba mucho espacio… hace un año que solo voy una vez al mes a visitarlos…

Mi vida se vuelto una sucesión de días sin sentido, donde el tiempo es marcado por eventos que solo agregan pesar y amargura a mi espíritu…

Por ejemplo… hace un año cuatro meses y diez días que me enteré de que el malnacido de Otabek Altin había regresado a Boston, sin enlace aparente y con una hija a cuestas… y de que desde hace un año, tres meses y veintisiete días se hizo socio del buffet de abogados de los Nikiforov… y que hace once meses y catorce días empezó a salir con Yuri… otra vez.

¡Maldito una y mil veces Otabek Altin!… ¡ese bastardo kazajo no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cuanto lo odio!

Cuando conocí a Yuri, él tenía apenas quince años y empezaba la preparatoria. Yo acababa de iniciar mi primer año de medicina… y a pesar de era apenas un chiquillo recién presentado como omega, fue amor a primera vista. Su cabello brillaba como el sol, sus ojos como dos preciosas esmeraldas… su sonrisa divertida, su humor irreverente, su piel como la nieve… todo en él era hermoso… él es hermoso.

Fue tan solo verlo y caí rendido, por lo que le pedí a mi amigo Leo que nos presentara. Fue en ese momento cuando me enteré de que Mila Nikiforova, la novia de mi amigo, era la prima y a la vez hermana adoptiva de ese ángel rubio… y de que Yuri ya estaba enamorado y en una relación estable con un idiota de su colegio…

El infeliz de Otabek Altin… un desgraciado, odioso, hijo de la gran puta, que era heredero de un emporio metalúrgico en Kazajistán… y que, para mi desgracia, fue y será siempre el gran amor de mi Yuri.

La fortuna me sonrió cuando, tres años después de conocer y mantener una relación meramente amistosa con Yuri, el imbécil de Altin tuvo que regresar a su país por compromisos con la empresa de su familia. Mi Hada Rusa quedó devastado, y yo aproveché entonces para acercarme más a él.

Fueron casi dos años en los que me dediqué a la tarea de conquistarlo, con paso firme y constante hasta que finalmente logré que aceptara salir conmigo, tres meses después de que cumpliera sus veinte años.

Hasta ese momento, yo estaba al tanto de que mi Hada seguía en contacto con el maldito kazajo. Sin embargo, supe por boca del mismo Yuri que el insulso de Altin le había pedido que no lo esperara y que rehiciera su vida, pues no estaba seguro de si podría volver algún día. En aquel entonces, Yuri recién iniciaba su negocio de postres, que llevaba a la par de sus estudios de administración y finanzas, por lo que estaba siempre muy ocupado como para pensar en una relación. Pero la petición del idiota kazajo causó un impacto profundo en sus defensas, y por eso accedió a darme una oportunidad… la cual yo no iba a desaprovechar.

No puedo decir que Yuri se enamoró de mi perdidamente. Sé que yo le gustaba y que me tenía mucho cariño… pero siempre me dejó muy claro de que no me amaba, al menos no de la manera que yo esperaba … aun así, me obsesioné con que fuera mi novio, en hacerlo mío y borrar con mis besos y caricias todo recuerdo del maldito Altin de su cuerpo y de su corazón.

Salimos sin compromiso por casi cuatro meses antes de pedirle formalmente que fuera mi pareja. Quizás no brincó de felicidad ni me besó y abrazó con euforia, pero con una sonrisa y un casto beso en los labios, Yuri aceptó estar en una relación conmigo.

Mi familia estaba encantada… la de Yuri, pues no tanto… Pero a mí me importaba muy poco su opinión… acababa de iniciar mi internado en un hospital, solo esperando el cupo para empezar mis estudios de especialización en pediatría… y lo tenía a él…a mi Hada… a mi Yuri.

Por errores de cálculo en su celo y mi lujuria desenfrenada, después de siete meses de noviazgo, Yuri quedó embarazado. Para hacer todo por la vía legal, le pedí matrimonio y le propuse esperar hasta después de la boda para marcarlo, pues así evitaríamos los chismes sobre un embarazo no deseado.

Casi dos meses después de recibir la noticia de que íbamos a ser padres y luego de siete semanas de maratónica organización, finalmente estaba en vísperas de convertirme en el esposo de Yuri Plisetsky… juro que no lo hice por obligación… en realidad yo lo amaba… en mi mente siempre me vi formando un hogar con él desde el primer momento en que lo conocí.

Sin embargo, nuestro matrimonio no inició de la manera que yo soñaba…

La noche antes de nuestra boda, Yuri llegó a la que sería nuestra futura casa y pidió hablar conmigo. Hacía dos semanas que nos habían entregado las llaves de la vivienda, y yo me mudé de inmediato, emocionado con la idea del hogar que pronto compartiríamos.

Esa noche, el rostro de Yuri lucía desencajado y triste… las gemas en sus ojos estaban apagadas, con el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas todavía visible sobre sus mejillas.

Y entonces él me abrió su corazón… me contó que, dos meses atrás, Altin había estado en Boston por una semana entera… que, durante esa semana, se habían visto varias veces… y que habían dormido juntos varias veces. Que Altin le había propuesto que volvieran a ser pareja, pues había convencido a su familia de que le permitieran desligarse de los negocios de la empresa y poder ejercer su profesión en América… y que él había aceptado…

Por lo que esa misma semana, Yuri había tomado la decisión de terminar conmigo. Entonces llegó la noticia de su embarazo, y supo que ya no podía dejarme… que su deber era permanecer a mi lado y juntos criar a nuestro cachorro. Así que decidió despedirse de una vez y para siempre de Otabek Altin y abrazar una vida conmigo. Que lo perdonara por su desliz y que a partir de ese día prometía cuidar de mí y de nuestra familia, ser un buen y fiel esposo, y quererme y respetarme por el resto de mis días.

No lo niego… sentí rabia, dolor, miedo y vergüenza… me ofusqué, pero estaba seguro de que jamás podría renunciar a él. Esa noche la hice mío de mil formas diferentes… dejé mi marca en su cuerpo, esa que lo señalaba como mi propiedad… mi omega… solo mío y de nadie más.

Pero después de nuestra boda y del nacimiento de nuestros gemelos, algo en mí se apagó. Y entre el estrés de mi residencia médica y el resentimiento del que no era consciente, pero que aún sentía por la confesión de sus sentimientos reales por el malnacido ese, me fui alejando… lo fui alejando. Y tres años después de enlazarnos, entró Michele a revolucionar mi vida sexual por un tiempo… hasta que me arrepentí por mis faltas y me enfoqué en recuperar el cariño de mi esposo y disfrutar de mis hijos.

Pero era débil… un pusilánime y un cobarde… y pasó Michele… y después fue Rose… y luego Katie… y Luka, Sara, Emil, Sasha, Elsa… alfas, omegas y betas… algunos solo fueron una noche de pasión… con otros pasé un delicioso par de meses… hasta que llegó Isabella...

Y en todo ese tiempo, podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía Yuri por mantenernos unidos; fui testigo de las incontables veces que me llenó de mimos, que ideó una escapada romántica, que me apoyó en el cumplimiento de mis sueños… Pero yo no lograba olvidar su único error antes de casarnos… creo que en el fondo, nunca llegué a perdonarlo y le guardaba un poco de rencor por eso…

Pero él no era culpable de nada… siempre fue sincero respecto a sus sentimientos… que, si bien yo no era el amor de su vida, era el padre de sus cachorros, un alfa al que admiraba y un hombre al quería con toda su alma.

Yo solo me dediqué a apagar esa llama cálida del amor leal que él me brindaba…. Lo humillé, lo defraudé… rompí mis votos y lo desprecié en el camino. El único culpable de todo era yo… yo mismo cavé mi tumba y sepulté todo resquicio de aquel cariño que alguna vez existió por mí.

Hace cinco meses y dos días supe que Yuri y mis cachorros se mudaron a una nueva casa junto a los Altin… viviendo juntos como una familia. Hace cuatro meses y diecisiete días, Yannick y Yerik cumplieron quince años, y me informaron que viajarían con su madre y su pareja a Japón… que ese era el regalo de "Beka" por su cumpleaños… porque " _ **B** **eka es un tipo super cool, papá"… "Su hija Layla es muy linda, y como es rubia, hasta parece hija también de mamá"… "A veces Beka nos ayuda con la tarea de Física, en verdad es muy inteligente**_ ”

Y yo siento un gran vacío en el pecho… no sé si mis hijos son conscientes del daño que me hacen sus palabras… solo espero que no sea así… no me perdonaría que ellos también me odiaran, de la misma forma como me odio yo a mí mismo.

Hace tres meses y tres días que los gemelos me contaron que tienen un gato llamado Potya y es su nueva mascota… “ _ **Es que mamá siempre quiso tener un gato, pero no podía tenerlo en la otra casa porque teníamos a los peces y al perro… y por eso Beka se lo regaló”**_.

Yo siempre supe que a mi Hada le gustaban los gatos… pero nunca acepté tener uno en casa… hasta en eso fui infinitamente egoísta…

Hace dos meses y diez días que, en el Bar Mitzvah del hijo de un colega, mi amigo y socio Seung Gil me contó que vio a Yuri en el supermercado, al lado de un alfa de ojos rasgados y porte intimidante… que al inicio pensó que era yo pues, de espaldas y por el corte de cabello, pueden llegar a confundirnos… pero que al momento de notar el aura que se movía alrededor de la pareja y la conexión que existía entre ellos, se dio cuenta de su error… Finalmente, me pidió disculpas antes de confesarme que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan genuina, como la que le dio Yuri a ese alfa mientras le extendía una bolsa con manzanas… que de verdad se le notaba muy feliz…

Y el vacío en mi pecho se hace cada vez más profundo…

Hace un mes y veintiséis días que Isabella se fue de la casa. Me dijo que estaba harta de vivir arrimada, que mis padres eran insoportables, que mis hijos eran aún peores, y que esa no era la vida que ella se imaginó al lado de un médico.

Si supiera que tampoco es la vida que yo imaginé para mí mismo...

Hace un mes y un día que me enteré de que Jan Jacob no es realmente mi hijo… que Isabella mantenía una relación alterna con un enfermero que trabajaba en el mismo hospital que yo llamado Georgi. Ese mismo día entablé la demanda de anulación de paternidad y deshice todo contacto con ese niño, al que nunca sentí como mío.

Hace veintiocho días que supe por boca de Leo que Yuri y el insufrible kazajo se casarán a final de año… y que Yuri está embarazado… nuevamente de gemelos…

Hace un día y doce horas y veintiocho minutos que vi a Yuri a lo lejos… salía de un restaurante en compañía de Mila, Yuuri y el amigo de éste, Pichit. La curva de su vientre apenas si se nota… Todo él brillaba… lucía radiante…feliz… hermoso… como cuando lo vi por primera vez… como cuando me enamoré de él…

Y mi universo termina por hundirse y desaparecer en ese inmenso agujero negro que creó mi propia desidia, soberbia y estupidez…

Hace una hora y veintiún minutos que sostengo la carta que Yuri me entregó el día que me fui de la casa… la había conservado cerrada en su sobre todo este tiempo, sin atreverme a leerla… hasta ahora…

Abro la hoja y me dispongo a leer… y no puedo evitar llorar como un niño… cada palabra es tan cierta, tan certera como un dardo envenenado que me arrastra hacia una muerte lenta donde acabaré abandonado, derrotado y solo…

Así es y será mi vida desde el día en que decidí arruinarlo todo y dedicarme a despilfarrar y perder el tesoro más grande que me regaló el destino… y que no supe apreciar en su momento…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" _ **Jean**_

_**La razón por la que escribo esto es porque necesito darle un cierre apropiado a 20 años de mi vida, sin que hayan ofensas ni salgan a relucir las emociones. Y por eso recurro a la escritura, pues es la mejor forma que encontré para expresarte lo que siento.** _

_**En realidad, no espero que leas esto… has demostrado que yo te importo tan poco (o que me detestas lo suficiente), como para que te interesen mis sentimientos, o lo qué haré de ahora en adelante para encontrar un nuevo camino... pero si lo llegas a leer, espero no pienses que es un ataque ni confrontación para lanzarte mi rencor en cara; lo menos que necesito en estos momentos es odiarte, porque hasta sentir eso me hace daño.** _

_**Y es cierto, no te odio... lo que siento es una profunda tristeza y decepción... tristeza porque en toda esta tormenta me perdí yo mismo... decepción porque nunca pensé que pudieras actuar de la manera en que lo hiciste.** _

_**Te di tantas oportunidades y en todas me fallaste… por eso es que he decido abandonarlo todo… Y el por qué tomé esa decisión puede tener muchas explicaciones, sin embargo, puedo resumirlo en una palabra: agotamiento… me cansé de tu desamor, de tu egoísmo y de que solo prevalecieran tus necesidades sin tomar en cuenta las mías.** _

_**He soportado callado muchas cosas… pero como te dije una vez, puedes tomarme por un tonto, pero nunca podrás engañarme... sé de Isabella, de Michele… de Katie, Sara, Sasha, Emil… me faltaste al respeto demasiadas veces…** _

_**Nada significó el apoyo que siempre de mi recibiste, ni los sacrificios hechos, ni los sueños compartidos, ni los años vividos... la medida de mi valor como persona y como omega estaría siempre proporcionalmente asociada a lo bueno que pudiera ser en la cama ... si en eso no te cumplía, entonces todo lo demás era multiplicado por cero...y definitivamente no debo ser muy bueno si has tenido la “necesidad” de buscar tantos amantes…** _

_**Te has dado a la tarea de humillarme, irrespetarme y menospreciarme sin ningún tipo de remordimiento… y la verdad ya estoy cansado …** _

_**Yo por mi parte, reconozco mi cuota de culpa… debí obligarte a participar más en la crianza de los niños, y no aceptar tus desplantes y ausencias… debí buscar contigo las maneras de que pudieras ponernos como prioridad en tu vida, y no permitirte que pusieras por delante tu trabajo… debí hacerte más responsable de nuestro hogar y no cargar con la mayor parte de las obligaciones económicas…** _

_**Sí... debí hacer muchas cosas…. Tratar de superar los escollos y convencerte de que yo era tu compañero de vida, y no solo tu esposo de papel, tu omega marcado y la madre de tus cachorros… lastimosamente ya es muy tarde.** _

_**Y es aquí cuando me pregunto ¿por qué? ¿por qué hacerme tanto daño? Tú crees que para mí era fácil vivir así... que era fácil inventar excusas ante tus hijos para justificar tus ausencias y llegadas tarde, llorar hasta secarme, pasar noches en vela esperando que llegaras con bien porque, como el imbécil que soy, aún me preocupaba por ti... crees que fue divertido afrontar los números rojos de mi negocio, viendo cómo hacía para poder completar los gastos, mientras tú gastabas tu tiempo y dinero manteniendo y apoyando a otra persona, sin siquiera recibir de ti un gesto de empatía y consideración...** _

_**Tu vivías en tu mundo de miel y fresas... vida de alfa soltero, con divertidas noches de sexo irresponsable… mientras yo vivía mi infierno personal… y no sé...no te entiendo... ¿por qué te ensañaste conmigo para herirme tanto? Por más vueltas que le doy, no logro una respuesta sensata... lo único que viene a mi mente es que querías completar tu ciclo y de alguna manera vengarte por todo lo que pasó con Otabek y que te confesé antes de nuestra boda... Si es así, pues ¡muchas felicidades... lo lograste con creces y te vengaste con honores!... me destruiste al grado que ya no sé ni quien soy... me siento vulnerable, inseguro, incompleto...Querías una cáscara vacía, un cristal roto, un alma desgarrada... pues, ¡enhorabuena! … ya lo tienes...** _

_**Como Yerik me dijo el día que te fuiste… tú en realidad no eres, y quizás nunca fuiste, realmente mi alfa… porque un verdadero alfa jamás haría las cosas que tú hiciste… porque en realidad nunca me amaste… porque eres débil y egoísta … y siempre lo has sido… lamentablemente, y a pesar de las señales, no quise darme cuenta a tiempo… ahora solo me queda recoger las piezas quebradas y empezar de nuevo.** _

_**Y pese a todo eso y a esta sensación de ira, dolor, pérdida y derrota que ahora me invade, si algo he aprendido en este año y medio de tanto sufrimiento es que, no importa que tan fuerte haya sido el impacto y cuan profundo haya caído... hay dos ángeles que pelean conmigo mis batallas… la luz de sus miradas me sostuvo durante todo este tiempo... el amor de mis cachorros me dio y me sigue dando fuerzas para continuar... puede que ahora esté roto, rasgado, herido, dañado... que haya sido llevado hasta mis límites y más allá…. pero estoy seguro de que, como el fénix, renaceré de mis cenizas y volveré a levantarme... desde el suelo... como un rascacielos...** _

_**Aún no es mi final... ni has visto lo último de mí…** _

_**Espero** **que todo esto haya valido la pena... y que por fin hayas encontrado la felicidad, teniendo junto a ti a la omega que siempre soñaste.** _

_**Adiós Jean... y de verdad espero que seas feliz…** _

_**Tu por desgracia aún legal esposo…** _

_**Yuri”** _

**Author's Note:**

> A los que hayan llegado hasta aquí.... muchas gracias por leer...
> 
> Este OS lo escribí hace unos meses para otro fandom, y ahora lo adapté para YOI. La historia toca ciertas fibras en mí... nace de una experiencia personal y que impactó con creces en mi vida. Escribir sobre ella es una manera de drenar el dolor y dejarlo en el pasado. Digamos que un cierre final  
> La carta que Yuri le entrega a JJ es un extracto modificado de una carta real que fue entregada a su destinatario en su momento.
> 
> Tengo la intención de hacer dos OS adicionales, uno desde el punto de vista de Yuri y otro desde el de Otabek. Los tengo en mente, pero aún no los he escrito, en cuanto lo haga los subiré por aquí también.
> 
> Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado. Yo en verdad disfruté al re-escribirlo.
> 
> Cuídense mucho


End file.
